sylathliafandomcom-20200214-history
Sylathlia
Sylathlia is a country which is part of the western continent of Glimith. It shares land borders with Esmistan to the north, Breales to the west and Petrionga to the east. The Slihst Waters lies to the east of Sylathlia, separating the country from the eastern continent of Krikul. To the south, between Sylathlia and The Horyx Expanse is the Mimas Sea and to the west the Calm Domain. Sylathlia is the largest country on Glimith both in terms of population and size. The first inhabitants of Sylathlia is often argued about, with one section of the population claiming that the country was once the sole domain of the Elves whilst the other portion claims it was the home of the Dragons and dragon-kin. The dominant language within Sylathlia is the common tongue, Sylathlian. Sylathlia's terrain mainly consists of field-strewn lowlands with the occasional wooded area. The Yashwai Mountains separate mainland Sylathlia from the Halfling territory of Dodinas to the east and the Behbion Desert cuts off the Elven domain of Kerberos from the rest of the Sylathlian countryside. History First Age ''War of the Gods'' Not much is known about the land of Sylathlia before the First Age, there were seemingly no inhabitants for a long duration, evident by the long lasting hibernation of the Dragons. Second Age The Second Age of Sylathlia lasted for almost 2600 years. The first known inhabitants of modern day Sylathlia were the Elves, who migrated to the country across the Calm Domain from the island of Zis in search of a land to which they could expand and inhabit. For a number of years the Elves spread across the countryside creating great settlements and cities, the likes of which had never been seen in Sylathlia. In approximately the twelfth year of the Second Age the Elven kin began mining in the Yashwai Mountains to the east, halted by a period of intense seismic activity. During the year 137 of the Second Age (137-SA) the northernmost peak of the Yashwai Mountains, Mount Forro, exploded in a rush of fire and smoke, revealing itself to have been a dormant volcano. Mt Forro erupted several times over a number of months, pushing waves of magma and ash across the eastern half of Sylathlia. Between 137-SA and 139-SA the seismic activity first experienced towards the end of 12-SA reached its peak ferocity, forging an impassible cliff-face across the north and north east of Sylathlia, effectively separating the lands of Sylathlia from the Orc domain of Esmistan. The eruption of Mount Forro coincided with the awakening of the Ancient Green Dragon Ilbyss and his brood of hungry followers. Exhausted from a long hibernation and waking to find his land covered by woodlands and the cities of the Elves, Ilbyss ordered his followers to attack the Elven populous which resided in his domain. Ilbyss used his toxic abilities to poison the rivers flowing from the Yashwai Mountains and his followers, made up mainly of younger Green Dragons, used this to their advantage to swiftly eliminate and consume the Elves of eastern Sylathlia. Surprised and overpowered by the strength of the Ancient Dragon, the surviving Elves, of which there were few, fled west to inform their elders of what had occurred. Over the next century the Dragons, led by Ilbyss, slowly pushed the Elven people further and further west. The poison secreted by the Green brood killing the woodland people and their homes. The elves attempted to fight back against the stronger and faster enemies and had some success holding on to some of their major strongholds, carting fresh water and food from the west to the eastern strongholds. Progress across the country was tedious and monotonous for Ilbyss and his tribe and at some point between 250-SA and 300-SA contact was made with the leader of a different Ancient Dragon clan, the Ancient Red Dragon Hegyi. Stronger and more powerful than her green compatriot; Hegyi was to add another element to the assault on the Elven people, fire. The alliance between the two Ancient beasts was fruitful at first, forcing the Elven people westward across the country and scorching the lands in which they'd resided. Utilising Hegyi's fire breath and Ilbyss' poisonous secretions, the remaining western bastions of the Elves fell swiftly. For 4 years the two clans cooperated and thrived within Sylathlia; though partnerships between beasts such as these are always tenuous. Ilbyss, always the lesser drake, became jealous of Hegyi's powerful abilities and wisdom, and her tenacity and charm seemed to sway the followers of Ilbyss. Ilbyss hatched a plot to rid himself of Hegyi by imprisoning her within the lands which he saw as his. Having successfully pushed the Elves to the edges of his realm, Ilbyss sent one of his dragon-kin to request a meeting with Hegyi at the central plains within Sylathlia, at a large obsidian tower of his own creation; later occupied by the Mage's Guild. From this stronghold, based at the direct centre of his realm, a wide flatland with little geographical variance, the occupants could see for miles around; it was the perfect location to defend in case of attack. Ilbyss invited Hegyi to this stronghold and, whilst discussing their alliance and the which they had agreed to, set his plan in motion. Ilbyss was able to stun Hegyi and trap her within the dungeons of the stronghold using powerful entrapment magic. The magic took its toll on Ilbyss, costing him much of his power, life force and the use of his wings. Over the next 200 years Ilbyss quietly reigned over the lands of Sylathlia, instructing his followers to lay siege to the Elves in the west and ensure they never encroached upon his territory too far. Though he was weakened, he was still held in high regard. He remained mainly in his stronghold, away from danger. For 200 years Ilbyss slowly regained his strength but he was never able to recover the use of his wings. During this period he spent much of his time observing the movements and actions of Hegyi, trapped within a pocket realm in the dungeon of his keep, ever fearful that she would figure out a way to escape the realm within which he'd trapped her. The fears of this ancient green dragon came to fruition in 597-SA, when Hegyi was able to force her way out of the pocket dimension within which she was imprisoned. Hegyi's wrath was swift and brutal. She exploded from her prison realm with such ferocity that the it sent tremors through the lands, causing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions at the far sides of the continent. Locally, the force pushed the stronghold into the ground, forcing the land below up around it to form an artificial mountain range surrounding the obsidian towers. Hegyi tore through the halls towards the main keep, pulled the weakened Ilbyss easily off his feet to the tallest keep and took to the air. Writhing in vain in Hegyi's grasp, Ilbyss resigned himself to his fate. Hegyi flew towards Mount Forro, presently erupting. She landed at the precipice of the bubbling crater and then pushed the now still Ilbyss into the magma below. Content that her revenge was sealed, she took off to return to her homeland and reassert her dominance on the land. ''Dragon Wars'' Forging of the Dragon Stones Fall of Amarth Third Age Rise of the Mage's Guild Issues with Esmistan The Yellow Angels Government Monarchy influenced by the representatives of the Gods. Geography Flatlands Behbion Desert Yashwai Mountains Dodinas Erinomé Mage's University Major Settlements Mariposa Amalthia Tethys Kerberos Forest Fornjot & Caliban Tarvos Dodinas Erinomé Economy Culture Importance of the number 5. 5 Elements - Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Nature. Blend of different racial cultures. Many beliefs/traditions appropriated by the humans. Religion Worship a Pantheon of Gods since the end of the Second Age, 5 in total. Anne-Solais, God of Restoration, Lady of Order, Elven God. Umbra, God of the Shadows, Lady of Vision, Dwarven God. Caelus, God of Space, Lord of Reward, Halfling God. Morsus, God of Pain, Lord of Retribution, Gnomish God. Sanguis, God of Might, Lady of the Arena, Orc God.Category:Country Category:Sylathlia